camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
India Zaccarin
India Zaccarin is a 16-year-old Daughter of Poseidon. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography India Elise Zaccarin was born on July 1 to Alexis Zaccarin, a swimming instructor, and Poseidon, the god of the sea. She was born on the Gold Coast in Australia. When Alexis met Poseidon, she fell in love with him. They both loved swimming and the outdoors. They got married and had a beautiful daughter named India. India was a beautiful young baby with blonde hair, a beach tan, and blue eyes like the sea. Posiedon told Alexis that he had to leave and that he would not be returning. Alexis said that "if you love something, you set it free," so she let him leave. She wanted India to go with him but he would not let her. He returned to his undersea kingdom, leaving Alexis to care for India herself. India grew up very shy, quiet, and mysterious. She didn't have any friends. People often thought that she couldn't talk because she rarely did. People descibed her as very elusive, mysterious, aloof, and sometimes like one half of her mind was fighting a battle with the other. When she was fifteen, she got a job at SeaWorld Gold Coast. She was attacked by a sea monster there who sensed that she was a daughter of Poseidon. She ended up swimming all the way to Camp Half-Blood. When she showed up soaking wet, Poseidon claimed her. India's fatal flaw is her curiosity. She is very curious and she is always forming new questions in her mind, and she seems to question everything. She is very intelligent, and she sometimes wants an answer to everything. Early Life India never talked unless she really needed to. People learned to leave her alone. All India ever thought about was the ocean, the aquatic animals, and the beach. When she was three, she learned how to surf. She was easily the best surfer in her hometown. People called her "Daughter of the Sea," which many people thought matched her mysterious personality. People always listened to her when she had something to say. She was usually too shy to say anything. When India arrived at Camp Half-Blood, she would usually sneak out at night to go to the canoe lake. She always hangs out at the Beach, Long Island Sound, or the Mess Hall. Appearance India has light blonde hair which is sometimes curled. She has a beautiful natural beach tan. She has beautiful blue eyes as blue as the ocean. People describe her as very beautiful. She has an Australian accent. Alliances *None yet! Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *India can breathe underwater. *India can control water. *India is an extremely fast swimmer. *India is a very talented swimmer. *India can remain dry in the water if she chooses to. *India uses a dagger as her weapon. *India has an amazing singing voice. Gallery Indiana-Evans-indiana-evans-9171364-562-578.jpg indiana-evans-ec-cd-db-da-797847692.jpg indiana-evans-celebs-in-swimwear-30397450-1707-2560.jpg indianaevans-1418933803.jpg indiana-evans-indiana-evans-brenton-thwaites-lccxeplwkkx-blue-lagoon-1508670252.jpg Indiana-Evans-h2o-indiana-evans-2497784-790-1253.jpg indiana-evans-bikini-1907295655.jpg djxjuyb-jaeba-1448403978.jpg images-1789.jpeg indiana-evans-in-bikini-1599871345.jpg tumblr-maza-lxl-vo-crownies-286775323.jpg super-sexy-indiana-evans-filming-the-blue-lagoon-1664708338.jpg indiana-evans-indiana-evans-crownies-20156267.jpg cr-gnp-cc-1434284966.jpg indiana-evans-84479.jpg indiana-evans-blue-lagoon-805030411.jpg indiana-evans-feet-1443526889.jpg indiana-evans-1374928061.jpg crownies-1125982857.jpg full-indiana-evans-1848002687.jpg indiana-evans-307616107.jpg indiana-evans-indiana-evans-just-add-water-1111662903.jpg tumblr-vou-zdke-qmo-640483659.jpg indiana-evans-bikini-hi-lg-1792087579.jpg wim-heitinga-indiana-evans-852487842.jpg indiana-evans-cute-close-up-1730008813.jpg tumblr-st-zqev-rbdjl-2075918229.jpg indi-1539519614.jpg indiana-evans-shark-beach-sydney-1102964672.jpg tumblr-maz-zrevrk-vo-crownies-335106583.jpg indiana-evans-bikini-hi-lg-1496544901.jpg evans-thwaites-blue-lagoon-1049201228.jpg tumblr_m8jzcpn0HX1ryjszfo2_400.gif tumblr_m5pj0vg1G81rs0f77o9_400.gif indiana-evans-597344552.jpg indiana-evans-celebs-in-swimwear-844197375.jpg tumblr-los-ubzc-iwp-1423985507.jpg tumblr_m5bf2a93uo1qejyumo6_250.png tumblr_m5opxfsBJN1r5tdn1.gif Indiana Evans_101.jpg Indiana Evans4.PNG tumblr_m5suyjJrxO1qjuzdjo4_500_large.jpg indiana-evans-109788.jpg art-indiana-evans_20110831120726279300-420x0.jpg f982dd3ecac0d02f_Indiana.xlarge.jpg Indiana-Evans-300x0.jpg dagger.jpg|India's dagger tumblr_mq31wvepVA1rhl96ho1_500-1.jpg Category:Child of Poseidon Category:Fifteen Category:Female Category:Camper Category:Australian Category:Curiosity Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22